Boyce Avenue
Boyce Avenue is an American rock band formed in Sarasota, Florida, by Alejandro Luis Manzano and his brothers Daniel Enrique Manzano, Fabian Rafael Manzano. The band is named after a combination of two streets the brothers lived on as children. As of August 9, 2011, they are no longer signed to Universal Republic and have started their own independent record label called 3 Peace Records. Boyce Avenue releases original music as well as covers of contemporary and classic songs on YouTube. Boyce Avenue has also collaborated with other YouTube artists such as Hannah Trigwell, Kina Grannis, Tiffany Alvord, Megan Nicole, Alex Goot, Megan & Liz, David Choi, Tyler Ward, Savannah Outen, Cobus Potgieter, John Robby Deleon and DeStorm Power as well as The X Factor season two finalists Fifth Harmony, Beatrice Miller, Diamond White and Carly Rose Sonenclar. Boyce Avenue frequently tours in the United States, Canada, the European Union, Australia, and Southeast Asia. Biography Daniel was born on October 4, 1980. Fabian was born on July 1, 1984. Alejandro was born on October 4, 1986. The three attended Pine View High School. Fabian and Daniel played basketball through it while Alejandro sang in the choir and was named Mr. Pine View. The brothers first came together as a band in 2004 when Alejandro (lead vocals, guitar, piano), Fabian (guitar, vocals), and their older brother Daniel (bass, percussion, vocals) reconnected after pursuing their respective educational goals. While music was always a part of their lives and ultimately their collective goal, pursuing a higher education was also important to the brothers. After graduating from Harvard Law School, Daniel moved back to Florida, to join his brothers Fabian and Alejandro, who were both attending classes at the University of Florida. It was there that the brothers continued to write music and to perform local shows, and took their most formative steps toward becoming a band. In 2007, in an effort to share their music and ideas with the world, the band decided to start filming and posting videos on YouTube of their own songs and some of their favorite songs by other artists. Some of the first few videos they posted included acoustic versions of songs such as Justin Timberlake's “LoveStoned”, Rihanna's "Umbrella", and Coldplay's "Viva la Vida", among many others. The videos resonated instantly with YouTube viewers. And to date, the band has over 2.1 billion views on YouTube and over 8 million subscribers to their channel, making theirs one of the most frequented channels worldwide on YouTube. Early on, the band wanted to set itself apart from other acts that had achieved success online by taking its music straight to the people, live. Believing firmly in the strength of their online fans, and in its music, the band booked a stand-alone show in New York City in January 2009, for their first ever performance in the city. Surprising label and industry folks alike, the show – perceived by others as a gamble – was an enormous sellout and success. Since then, the band has been steadily touring the world over with similar results. In early 2009, the band performed for an estimated total of 25,000 fans over four headline shows in the Philippines. And on the heels of its whirlwind success in the Philippines, the band launched headline tours in the USA, Canada, and Europe. In response to the staunch support of its fans, this Summer/Fall of 2011 sees the band playing headline shows in Indonesia, Australia, USA, Canada, and Europe, and playing in iconic rooms throughout the world, such as The Fillmore in San Francisco, Webster Hall in New York, The Riviera Theatre in Chicago, The Sound Academy in Toronto, Shepherd’s Bush in London, The Olympia Theatre in Dublin, and Live Music Hall in Cologne. During the band’s early years, it assiduously recorded original music for its full-length debut album, “All We Have Left,” which will be re-released independently by the band this Fall, through its own label, 3 Peace Records. The lead out singles from the album include “Every Breath,” “On My Way,” and “Broken Angel”. The music video for “Every Breath,” the first single off the album was shot by acclaimed director Zach Merch (Blue October, Safetysuit) in Los Angeles, and was a collaborative effort that grew from a treatment written by the band. Because “All We Have Left” was entirely written, funded, and produced by the band, the band hopes it will serve as a strong statement to its supporters of who the band is at this point in their career, and who they want to be as artists and individuals.http://boyceavenue.com/biography/ Career 2004-09: Formation and debut album Boyce Avenue formed in 2004 when Daniel moved back to Florida after graduating from Harvard Law School. Alejandro and Fabian were both attending classes at the University of Florida. Both tried to graduate before leaving the university, but couldn't. In 2007 million views and have been released as digital EPs by 3 Peace Records. Their two YouTube channels, BoyceAvenue and BoyceAvenueExtras have had a total of over 1 billion views as of 2014. While producing the videos for YouTube, Boyce Avenue continued to create original material for their album, All You’re Meant to Be, which was released on March 3, 2008. In January 2009, the band performed a stand-alone sold-out show in New York City at the Mercury Lounge. On October 2, 2009 WWE featured their single "Hear Me Now" in a video tribute to Eddie Guerrero on their decade of SmackDown show. With their sights set on connecting with their online fan base, the band turned their attention to touring, playing four headlining shows in the Philippines. Shortly following this, the band began its first tour of the US. 2010-2011: Signed to Universal Republic In early 2010, they returned to the Philippines to play festivals with Kris Allen and the Jabbawockeez. This was followed by a spring revisit tour of Europe in 2010. On January 23, 2010, the band signed with Universal Republic and had a debut album, entitled All We Have Left, released on June 15, 2010. The album was produced and financed entirely by Boyce Avenue prior to being signed to Universal Republic. The album contains reworked songs from All You're Meant To Be and new songs written for the album. The album's first single, "Every Breath", was released digitally on March 16, 2010. The music video for "Every Breath" was released on March 20, 2010. In November 2011, they released their original music video, "Dare to Believe." In December 2011 they received one million subscribers on YouTube and thanked the subscribers by posting the official music video of "Find Me", from their album All We Have Left. On April 16, 2012, Boyce Avenue released the official video for their song "Broken Angel" as a worldwide debut through Q Magazine and YouTube. The most currently released music video was "On My Way" on November 18, 2012. 2011-present: Leaving Universal and 3 Peace Records As of August 9, 2011, Boyce Avenue are no longer signed with Universal Republic and produce their CDs through their own label, 3 Peace Records. The label has since signed artist Hannah Trigwell. In 2012, Boyce Avenue worked on the American version of The X Factor as vocal coaches. In May 14, 2013, Boyce Avenue announced a World Tour in Fall. The first 4 countries they visit are Canada, USA, UK and Ireland. By the end of August 2013, Boyce Avenue had hit 1 billion views and 4 million subscribers on YouTube, making them the fourth most popular band on that medium. On August 6, 2013, they released their first live album, from their world tour, called Live in Los Angeles. On March 2014, they performed for the first time in Madrid and Barcelona (Spain), both concerts sold out. The band's EP, No Limits, was released April 22, 2014, with a full-length album planned for later in the year. The EP contains more upbeat pop tracks than their previous work. On March 24, Boyce Avenue announce they will be teaming up with Vessel, a subscription video service launched by the early team behind Hulu, including former CEO Jason Kilar. Touring Boyce Avenue's first headline tour was in 2009. As of May 2012, Boyce Avenue has headlined 6 tours in Great Britain and Ireland, 6 tours in continental Europe, 4 tours in the USA, 3 tours in Canada, 1 tour in Australia, and have played several shows in Southeast Asia. In August 2010, Boyce Avenue performed with the Goo Goo Dolls and Switchfoot. In November 2011, the band sold out almost every single show on its European tour, including sell outs at Shepherd's Bush Empire in London, the Olympia Theatre in Dublin (the band's second time selling out that venue in its career), and the Live Music Hall in Cologne, Germany. The band's past opening acts have included Ryan Cabrera, Secondhand Serenade, Tyler Hilton, and several YouTube friends of the band's. During this tour, the Band opened the European MTV Video Awards show by appearing in front of over 20,000 fans in a square in Belfast, Northern Ireland where their performance was very well received. Louis Tomlinson of One Direction has been a vocal fan of Boyce Avenue and in January 2012, Boyce Avenue opened for their friends One Direction during their debut "Up All Night Tour" in Great Britain & Ireland. Beginning in June 2012, Boyce Avenue performed in its biggest headline tour to date, including stops at the Hammersmith Apollo in London, the Waterfront in Belfast, the Turbinenhalle Oberhausen, Stadtpark in Hamburg, several O2 Academy main halls throughout Great Britain (These include Leeds, Manchester and Newcastle among others) and 2 shows at the Olympia Theatre in Dublin. During June, the band will also be playing the Isle of Wight Festival in Great Britain, Parkpop Festival in the Netherlands, and the Rock am Ring and Rock im Park festivals in Germany. Members *Alejandro Manzano – lead vocals, rhythm guitar, piano *Fabian Manzano – lead guitar, backing vocals *Daniel Manzano – bass, percussion, backing vocals Live members *Jason Burrows – drums, percussion *Stephen Hatker - drums, percussion (former) 'Past members ' *Nathan Quay - backing vocals,Acoustic Discography Studio albums Live albums * Live in Los Angeles (2013) EPs Cover EPs *2007: ** Acoustic Sessions, Volume 1 ** Acoustic Sessions, Volume 2 *2009: ** Acoustic Sessions, Volume 3 ** Acoustic Sessions, Volume 4 ** Influential Sessions *2010: ** New Acoustic Sessions, Volume 1 ** Cover Collaborations, Volume 1 *2011: ** New Acoustic Sessions, Volume 2 ** Cover Collaborations, Volume 2 *2012: ** New Acoustic Sessions, Volume 3 ** New Acoustic Sessions, Volume 4 *2014: ** New Acoustic Sessions, Volume 5 ** Cover Collaborations, Volume 3 ** Cover Sessions, Volume 1 *2015: ** Cover Sessions, Volume 2 Singles Promotional singles Awards and nominations References # ^"Boyce Avenue Touring History". boyceavenue.com. 2012-06-04. Retrieved 2011-08-21. # ^http://boyceavenue.com/biography/ # ^boyceavenue – via YouTube. # ^"Philippine Star: Boyce Avenue More Than Just A Youtube Sensation". The Philippine Star. 2009-02-16. Retrieved 2011-08-21.link # ^"Manila Bulletin: Boyce Avenue having a blast in RP". Manila Bulletin. 2010-02-06. Retrieved 2011-08-21. # ^"Meet Boyce Avenue". Sarasota Herald-Tribune. Retrieved 2011-08-21. # ^"Creative Loafing: Band of brothers: Before signing with Universal Republic, Boyce Avenue achieved world notoriety DIY-style". Blogs.creativeloafing.com. 2010-06-08. Archived from the original on May 31, 2011. Retrieved 2011-08-21. # ^"Boyce Avenue - Find Me (Official Music Video) on iTunes - YouTube". Boyce Avenue. Retrieved 28 December 2012. # ^"Meet Boyce Avenue the DIY band with 500m YouTube views - Broken Angel video premiere". qthemusic.com. 2012-04-16. Retrieved 2012-06-04. # ^Boyce Avenue - On My Way (Official Music Video) on iTunes & Spotify on YouTube # ^Kastritis, Thanasi. "Interview: Boyce Avenue Previews Boston Performance". Sound of Boston. Sound of Boston. Retrieved 23 October 2014. # ^"Boyce Avenue - Chart History (Heatseekers Albums)". Billboard. Retrieved 2013-05-15. # ^"Billboard chart search / artist = Boyce Avenue / chart = Heatseekers Albums". Billboard Biz. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 2 September 2014. Category:2004 establishments in Florida Category:American pop music groups Category:American pop rock music groups Category:Alternative rock groups from Florida Category:Sarasota, Florida